


Wine Confessions

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [140]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione confesses a secret to Ginny, but James overhears.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Wine Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 6, Gift Fic.**
> 
> **I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. So This is the fic to satisfy the challenge and the next 13 drabbles in the Drabble Me collection are the rest of the ones I got. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“I’m sorry, you what?” James Potter said, his head popping around the doorway where Hermione was ensconced with Ginny. They had been drinking heavily, for most of the day when Ginny finally, _finally_ , got Hermione to confess her feelings for a certain Marauder. The one staring at them. The one who was not only the father to her best friend but the father-in-law to her other best friend.

“Nothing!” Hermione said quickly, choking on her wine and then almost spilling the wine in her glass as she coughed until Ginny took it from her and set it on the table. “Nothing,” she repeated after her coughing fit, her voice hoarse from coughing and her eyes watering. _Oh, Merlin, this could not be any more embarrassing_.

James’s eyes were wide as if he didn’t’ believe her. As if he had heard a revelation that turned his world on its axis. As if… judging by the slow grin that was beginning to take shape… as if he liked what he had heard. _Oh, that was bad. That was not good. Really, really not good, Granger._

“I think I heard you perfectly well, Hermione,” he said, coming further into the room, his eyes pinning her to her spot on the sofa. “A crush, was it? On who again?” He cocked his head to the side, a sly grin on his lips, and Hermione’s heart raced. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was incredibly turned on, which she was, her nipples were surely on display with how hard they were right then, or if her heart was racing because she had been found out. Found out by her crush of almost five years.

“Nobody,” Hermione whispered. “I don’t have a crush on anyone.” She turned to Ginny, to plead with her to help, but Ginny was watching them wide-eyed.

“No, that’s not right. I’m sure you said a name,” he sauntered across the room as if he owned it which he did, they were in Potter Manor after all.

“I’m just going to…” Ginny trailed off as she stood quickly and fled the room, giving Hermione a thumb’s up over James’s shoulder. She was going to kill Ginny later. Just murder her dead for leaving her like this.

“You must have heard wrong,” Hermione said with a small self-deprecating laugh. “Gin and I have been drinking, and I’m sure I’m slurring.”

James sat next to her on the sofa, in Ginny’s abandoned seat. “No, I’m positive I heard a name,” he said, stretching his arm out behind her. Hermione hunched forward. The last thing she wanted was for him to touch her. She was worried that if he touched her, she might do something that she would regret later.

“Nervous?” James asked, his grin turning sharp, dangerous.

“N-No,” Hermione lied, shaking her head. She made to stand, but James placed his other hand on her leg, keeping her in her seat.

She could feel the heat of him through her jeans and she shivered. “I should go.”

“Not when we have so much to discuss,” James replied, moving closer to her. “Such as, why it is you have a crush on me, of all people.”

Hermione looked at him gobsmacked. “Isn’t it obvious?” She gestured at him. He was bloody gorgeous. All tousled black hair, powerfully built body, well-defined from his Auror training, and Merlin, that smile. That delicious panty-dropping smile.

“Why don’t you tell me?” James suggested. The arm on the back of the sofa wrapped around her shoulders now, truly pinning her in place.

“I-I don’t think your ego needs any feeding, does it?” she asked, holding her breath. For a moment she was worried he would be angry with her, but he laughed.

“Perhaps not,” James admitted. “Does yours? Do you need someone to tell you how gorgeous you are?”

Her breath hitched at the words. “I’m not,” she shook her head.

“Oh, but Hermione, you are,” he insisted. “Perhaps you aren’t the only one with a crush.” His voice was a whisper and Hermione whimpered in response. He stared into her eyes a moment longer, a slow, soft smile blooming on his face. “Let’s have this discussion again when you’re sober,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

She blinked and he was out the door, leaving her a sodden, panting mess with no idea what to do next.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
